Image forming apparatuses, such as printers and multifunction printers (MFP), use various image quality enhancing methods in order to print a printed material in a substantially same form as that of print data. Along with developments in scientific technologies, there is demand for high-quality printing due to increases in the capacity of data to be printed, and thus high-density printing methods and related field techniques are being developed to obtain high quality printed materials.
Meanwhile, a half-toning method may be used to accurately reproduce a tone at a boundary of a contiguous tone image in a printed material printed from a printing device.